The Original
by iamapotato1977
Summary: The Winchester boys run into the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer  again  in New York city. After the world has almost ended 4 or 5 times.


Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester walk through a dark ally in New York City following a case where it is said another Alpha resides. Sam looks at his brother, " See anything?" Dean looks around, " I'm seeing nothing and my spider tingling thing senses nothing." Sam stops in the middle of the ally, " We have been looking up and down these allys for 5 hours now, and nothing. Call it a night?" Dean looks one more time around and nods his head down, " Okay. I need a beer. Lets go." As they head towards the busy street a shadow slithers out from behind a trash bin and stares at them, " Hunters, dumb hunters." The shadow laughs to itself. It cross its arms as the two boys walk away. As the shadow stands in complete confidence that he is safe, a small petite figure steps behind him. " So, you think your safe?" the figure says, causing the smug shadow to turn around. " I don't think so!" The small figure says as she kicks the shadow. The Shadow runs into the trash bin and looks horridfied by the sight. " Geeze, you act like i'm having a bad hair day." She continues to plow the shadow to the ground. " Look I know its been a while since I've had a make over or due up but people like me...men and women." The shadow escapes her grasp. " What are you?" he yells at her. " Your a little barbie." Her face turns angry and she comes full force at him " I am not a barbie, I'm Buffy the vampire Slayer... the original." He looks at her " A vampire Slayer?" Dean turns to Sam " Do you hear that?" Sam turns around and sees two figures fighting each other. " Over there!" The boys run after the scene. Buffy grabs her ax/stake weapon and kills the vampire. " Any questions on what a slayer is?" She says over the dead vampire. She stands up and sees the two boys running towards her in the distance. Not being able to tell if they're human or demon, she decideds to go right into fight mode. In the last four years things around the world have become very strange. New demons and new threats. It had seemed a certain virus was affecting people in seconds causing them to become possessed and ravied. She had never delt with anything like it. She had to always be on her guard so if it meant giving some humans a few brusies so be it. The boys had finally met up with her. She jumped on the trash bin and bounced off kicking Dean to the ground and punching Sam in the face. Dean was able to recover quickly and attacked her from behind, causing her to fall to the ground. Dean grabs her by the waist and yells " We have a feisty one, Sammy" " Dean, shes strong!" Sam yells feeling his face. Buffy quickly gets up from the ground and regains her positure. " Well, you two are much active than the last vampire, I rather enjoy it." She says as Sam tries to hit her. Dean stops and realizes she thinks that they are the vampires. But before he can say anything Sam is being thrown into one of the brick walls. " Come on Macgiver, wanna be" Buffy said trying to egg him on. " Well, I guess your not a vampire, but you sure in hell sound like a flippin demon." Dean starts to resight latin to exercise the demon out. Buffy stops and looks confused at both boys as they both start chanting in Latin. A few mintutes go by when the boys realize that the Latin isn't working. " Sammy, its not working!" Dean hollars. " I know!" Sam finally stops chanting and looks at Dean and the girl and realizes she looks just as confused. " What are you doing?" She yells at them, " If your trying to put a spell on me, it won't work, I'm protected by very strong magics." Dean looks at Sam. "What the hell is she?" " Hello, shes standing right in front of you!" Buffy yells at him and then lowering her voice some, " Here let me make it simple for you two morons, I'm the slayer, I kill the things that go bump in the night." Dean looks at her," No we kill the things that go bump in the night. Not some bitchy barbie. Why dont you go back to Malibu where your imponet ken awaits for you." She step backs and folds her arms. "O I get it." She laughs. Dean contiues to looks at her," What?" " You two are together, it would explain the anti-femitism." Sam grunts, " Why does everyone say that?" Dean raises his voice, "For the last time, we are not together!" Buffy stands there waiting to see if they would continue to attack. Dean makes a step toward her, but Sam steps in the way," So your a Slayer? it would explain your human quailty as well as your strength. I'm Sam and this is my BROTHER dean. We are not together... We are hunters. Its nice to meet you...?" Dean stops moving and looks at Sam "Vampire slayers dont exist."

"For the last time, they do!" she retorts at him but calms herself and looks at Sam " Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Buffy Summers."


End file.
